


End of Destiny

by tplink



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Ficlet, Hero/Villain, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 23:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20554448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tplink/pseuds/tplink
Summary: A dying and delusional Ganondorf believes that the cycle will continue on, with or without him.





	End of Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Gotta love torturing my baby boys. This is a gen Zelda mini-ficlet that could take place in pretty much any universe buuuut... since my favorite version of Ganlink is in Twilight Princess, I had them in mind when I wrote this.

“I have loved you…” Blood rose up like bile in his throat. The taste of copper was not enough to dissuade Ganondorf from his tyrannical ramblings. “For so many lifetimes. Could you have not learned to love me in kind? You…” For once, the kings voice had almost given out. “You… who have such a love for all things in this world. You could learn to love me.”

Ganondorf ignored the sword stuck in his stomach. And he paid no mind towards the life blood pouring from him, slowly draining him, mingling with the Hero’s own in a twisted battle of their own. It pooled underneath them and stained the once proud shade of green the other wore. “I would never hurt you…” But the gaping wounds that littered Links body spoke otherwise.

He was delusional; a dying false god with no otherworldly powers left within him. The king would surely succumb to his injuries soon… but the Hero? He would live on as always. It would be as it had always been.

“Making someone love you, with no intent to ever love them back…” Ganondorf laughed, though it was nothing more than a pathetic wheezing sound. “That is hurt.” His thumbs stroked Links rapidly paling face and soon ran through dirtied tresses of flaxen hair. Those hands ghosted over the hero’s lips, with finality, perhaps in remembrance of a kiss that would never actually come.

Link turned his eyes toward Ganondorf, and spoke to him for the first time. His voice, though quiet, was calm, resolute. “I will never love you…” The hero whispered with his dying breath. He would sooner be gone from this world than play into the delusions of yet another madman. “Never.”

Before Ganondorf could reply, the Hero’s body went slack in his arms… deep in sleep, he believed, and doubted that the other would awaken for some time.

“He’s dead…” the mortal goddess cried with flittering and shaking breath, all light poured from her soul in agony. Had she not spoken at that moment Ganondorf would have forgotten that she was even there to begin with.

But she was nothing more than a fool… She could not see the faint breath that passed through the Hero. It was understandable being that she had made the decision to give up her godliness eons ago, and that thought alone was almost enough to strike up a feeling of pity within him.

“Faithless fool…” The king began. “Don’t you see it? Though so faint, it would barely make even a feather stir, he breathes…” Nothing passed Link’s still lips. Soon his body, all that was left of him, would succumb to the cruel and unsightly hands of decay. “There… look,” Ganondorf saw it again.

“He will live on. I will return for him, in my next life… just like always.” 

The world was turning black, yet even then Ganondorf could still see that Link breathed. “Look right there…. There… there…”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi, everyone. I wanted to push myself to write something in half an hour, be messy and whatever; so sorry that there’s probably a few mistakes here. I took some inspiration from my favorite Shakespeare play, King Lear.
> 
> I wrote this back in June and posted it on my tumblr with no intentions of posting it here. But happily for me it was well received, and unhappily I also had a slight issue with someone plagiarizing parts of this and posting it on AO3 (before I nicely asked them to delete it)... so I decided to post it on here too so people wouldn't take advantage of my desire to keep things within a relatively small circle (hopefully, lol).


End file.
